Help The Fallen
by Kaim
Summary: Sora and Riku are enemys. Tidus and Wakka are also enemys. Will a project of taking care of a robotic baby bring them together? And what about Rei and Max as well as Kai and Tyson? Yaoi folks. sr, tw, kt, & mr.


Kaim: Reviews make us happy.  
  
Chibi: Also e-mails!!  
  
Eve: And.....We don't own anything.  
  
Siren: That kind of sucks.  
  
Eve: I could of sworn I owned something.  
  
Chibi:...No you don't.  
  
Eve: But I-::Thrown in random closet::  
  
Siren: She'll escape within a few hours.  
  
Chibi: I'll start counting. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6-  
  
Kaim: 22, 23.  
  
Chibi: 24, 25, 26.  
  
Kaim: Siren.....You have the holy job of....Telling the warnings.  
  
Siren:....Joy for me {An: Hint the sarcasm.}. This fic will contain yaoi {An: Yay!!!!}, lemons, fowl language, little bit of angst, and some fluffy moments. R/S, W/T, R/M, & T/K.  
  
*******************  
Chapter 1: I Hate You  
*******************  
  
Soft sky blue eyes opened. Sora yawned as he glared towards his alarm clock, which was going off. Beep..Beep..Beep. Sora slammed his fist on the clock. He snuggled more into his blankets. 'I don't want to go to school.' He muttered in his thoughts. "Sora!!" He looked up, glaring at the young women. "Come on Sora, time to get up."  
  
"I don't want to go. Riku will try to hurt me again." He said.  
  
The young women sighed, but sat by him. He sat up, and his mom embraced him. "I know he's mean to you, but you have to get an education." She said, and patted his head.  
  
He pouted. "But Riku is always mean to me, and I don't know why."  
  
She rubbed her hands through his hair. "I know, I know. Just go to school and ignore him."  
  
He continued to pout. "I did that already....And he still hurts me." She sighed.  
  
"Come on Sora, you need to go to school. You already missed 3 days this week...Just go to school for today. After all, its Friday." He sighed in defeat.  
  
"Alright mom...I'll go." He got up, then yawned again. His mom left the room, so he could get dressed. He ran into his bathroom and began his shower.  
  
The warm water sprayed on his body, making him feel relaxed. He began to wash himself. He then got out when he was done. He quickly walked to his room and got dressed. His ran a brush through his hair, then looked himself over. He sighed at his body look. 'I can understand why Riku calls me a girl...But he doesn't have to repeat it everyday.' Sora sighed and grabbed his bag. "I'm going mom." He told the young women.  
  
His mom looked at him. "Be careful. If he starts to hurt you, then call me." He nods and leaves. He sighs as he walks down the road to school.  
  
He yelped as he was glomped. He looked up to see Tidus. "Hey Tidus." He said sadly.  
  
The older youth gave a smile. "Hey Sora. Whats wrong?"  
  
"....Riku keeps picking on me. I missed 3 days this week....I just don't understand his problem." Sora sighed.  
  
"Don't worry...Theres this boy that gives me the same problem....Now, what was his name?" Tidus began to think. "He always says I have a girl figure, which pisses the hell out of me. I think his name was...Wakka, yeah thats it!!"  
  
"You do know Wakka is Riku's friend, right?"  
  
"I knew there was some sort of connection." Tidus grinned. "But I always ignore him..He doesn't bother me that much...And when he does, I usually ignore him or put up a fight....But that usually ends up with the both of us at the office." Tidus continued to grin.  
  
"I don't want to get into trouble...So I don't put up a fight..I just take it all." Sora said.  
  
The two made it on school grounds. They walked towards the school building, then was stopped by a group of older teens. The older teens smirked at them, or laughed. A teen with silver haired walked over to Sora and wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulders. "Well, if it ain't my 'girlfriend'." Sora glared at him.  
  
"Leave me alone Riku."  
  
Tidus backed away once a teen stepped forth to him. "Don't mess with me Wakka, go bother someone else." Tidus pulled Sora away from the older teens and the two walked inside the school. "I hate it when he does that." Said Tidus.  
  
Sora looked up. "He didn't do anything to you, though."  
  
"He was going to...That jerk!! He's such a pervert!!!!"  
  
Sora chuckled. "Yeah, that exactly what I feel like most of the time when Riku does that to me."  
  
Tidus smiled softly. "High school sucks."  
  
"Yeah." There was a loud school bell ring. "Well, see you in last period." Sora said, then went inside his class.  
  
Sora sat in his seat, watching as other teens poured into class. He yawned out of boredom, then leaned back in his chair. He then glared as Riku and a girl walked in class. He turned away from them, glaring at the wall instead. He could tell Riku was smirking, and sat next to him. "Why did you run away this morning?" Riku asked.  
  
Sora ignored him. The girl that followed Riku in glared at Riku. "Riku!! There no place for me to sit!!"  
  
"Well, I'm not your master....I'm Sora's master."  
  
Sora turned to him glaring. "Leave me the hell alone Riku!!!"  
  
Riku smirked. "No way, Mrs."  
  
Sora turned away again, muttering bad words. "Come on Riku!!" The girl yelled.  
  
Riku glared at her. "Kairi, I'm not your keeper."  
  
"But Riiiiikkkkkkkkuuuuuuuuu!!!!!" She whined.  
  
He ignored her and wrapped an arm around Sora. "How about we leave this class."  
  
"If your trying to hit on me, your doing a bad job." Sora whispered.  
  
"No, you just don't know how good of a job I'm doing." Riku whispered back.  
  
"Oh, I know." Sora whispered, and glared at Riku.  
  
"Come on, You usually give in." Riku whined.  
  
"I just figured out how much of a sick idiot you were." Riku glared at him.  
  
"You shouldn't say such things to your master."  
  
"And you shouldn't say such things to a person."  
  
"Sora!!! Riku!!!!" Both boys looked up at the angry teacher. Kairi had tooken a seat up front, and glared at the both of them. The teacher stomped her foot. "May I continue?!"  
  
"Yes mam."  
  
"Whatever." Said Riku.  
  
The teacher growled, but continued to work. Sora ignored her, and decided to draw stick people. Riku decided to bother the hell out of him, finding the brown haired teen easily to play with. "Leave me alone!" Sora whispered.  
  
The silver haired teen had began to poke his leg, which started to bother him. Then the older teen had began to bring his hands up towards his thigh..."Or you'll do what?"  
  
"Please Riku!! You going to get us into trouble."  
  
"Did you jut plead?" Riku chuckled out.  
  
"Come on!!"  
  
"Boys!!!" The teacher screamed at them. "One more slip up and I'm sending you both to the office." They closed their mouths.  
  
The day went horrible for Sora. All his silver haired enemy did was play with him. He almost was sent to the office, but was free of going once he showed the puppy dog look. Riku complained he had a girlish figure all day, and kept touching him.  
  
He headed into his last class, health. Good thing he sat a corner and Tidus sat next to him. He had told Tidus everything about his bad day, only to hear the same thing back from Tidus about Wakka. "Whats there problems?!" Tidus asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, I guess they like to annoy us." Sora answered.  
  
The teacher walked in, several students behind her holding small boxes. She started to count each of the students. "Class, we will be working on a big project. You will take care of a robotic baby, but does everything like a baby. Since theres too man boys, we need boys to be pared up with boys." The boys sulked. "So, we'll nominate 6 boys." She said.  
  
Several people held up their hands. The teacher picked one. "Shain!!" A small boy looked up, blushing.  
  
"Alright. Shain, come sit by the girls." Shain sulked, but walked over to the girls.  
  
"I say we pick Tyro." Another small girlish boy moved over to the other side of the room.  
  
A boy with a hat yelled out, "Kai!!" A gothic boy stood up, then glared towards Tyson.  
  
A black haired Chinese boy raised his hand. "Max!!" A small blond boy sighed, but walked over to the other side of the room.  
  
Riku smirked and held up his hands. "Sora!"  
  
The class cheered, and then began to laugh. Out of the whole school, Sora was the only boy that really looked like a girl. Wakka held up his hands. "Tidus!!"  
  
Tidus stood up, glaring, but walked to the other side of the room. The teacher smiled. "Now, all boys please leave the room."  
  
The boys left the room, but not before blowing the other group a good bye kiss. Sora sat next to Max. Max was one of his friends, as well as Kai, and Tyson and Rei. "Hey Sora, why does Riku like you so much?"  
  
Sora fell anime style. "He doesn't like me!!"  
  
"Yes he does, he hangs all over you and stuff."  
  
"Well that, he's just trying to get Kairi away from him by hitting on me. But believe me, we are enemies."  
  
Max sighed. "Whatever you say."  
  
The teacher wrote down the names from the boys. She then put their names on index cards and placed them in a hat. "Now, everyone of you girls/boys will pick from this hat who you'll be partnered up with."  
  
She called out names, taking her time. "Max." The small blond stood up, and walked over to her. He reached his hands into the hat, and brought out....."Rei."  
  
The blond sat down. "At least I don't have Riku."  
  
Sora sighed. "Lucky you."  
  
"Kai." Kai stood up, and walked over to the hat. He reached in and brought out..."Tyson."  
  
Kai sat back down, muttering about how lucky he was. "Stupid...Idiotic...Sexy...."  
  
"Tidus." Tidus walked over and put his hands in the bag. He sulked once looking at the name. "Oh..Its Wakka."  
  
"Lucky me." He sat back down, still sulking.  
  
"Ok Sora, your turn." Sora crossed his fingers, and reached into the bag. He cursed to himself when he pulled the name out. "What do you know, its Riku."  
  
Kairi glared at Sora. Sora glared at the card and sat back down. "Now I'm in deep trouble." He said aloud.  
  
Soon all the names were called out and the boys got to come back in. Sora and Tidus were sulking. Riku smirked and walked over to Sora. "Well, it looks like were a big happy family."  
  
Sora turned away from him, glaring. "Ok class settle down. Now, I will pass out the personality cards you will act towards your child." She began to pass out notes. Riku looked at his, then blinked. 'Fathers personality: Loner....Mothers personality: Loyal to father, loving to father.' Riku read the card to himself. "Sora...Your going to be the mother."  
  
"Why me?!" Sora screamed.  
  
Riku showed him the card. "Just cause....But!!.....Grr.....Damn!!" Sora sat down, pouting. "I'll only be the mother...If your not going to pick on me."  
  
Riku wrapped an arm around him. "Don't worry...I'll try..Honey."  
  
Sora sulked at the word. "Don't call me that."  
  
Tidus watch as Sora and Riku planned what they would do. He turned towards Wakka. "Don't tell me that I'm going to be-"  
  
"Yes your the mother." Wakka smirked at him.  
  
:"But!!" Tidus whined.  
  
"No buts." Wakka said.  
  
Max leaned on his chair, waiting for Rei to finish reading the index card. Finally Rei looked up at him. "Alright I got an idea. I'll be the father, and you'll be the mother."  
  
Max nearly fell out of his chair. "What?! Why do I have to be the mother?"  
  
"Cause, your younger and more naive." Rei said.  
  
"Oh come on Rrrrrreeeeeeeiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Nope, your the women in the relationship." Max pouted.  
  
Kai glared at Tyson's request. "I will NOT be the mother!!"  
  
"You got to!! I fit for the men!!" Tyson and Kai engaged into a glaring contest.  
  
"I will NOT be a mother!!"  
  
"Well I'm not...Think about it!!"  
  
'He does have a point...He can't even take care of himself.' Kai thought. "Fine!! But you owe me BIG time for this." Kai said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll owe you."  
  
"Good, cause you'll be paying for all the baby equipment."  
  
"What?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Class!! Now, all mothers come up here and get your child and baby supplies."  
  
All mothers or so called mothers got up. They took a baby and the baby supplies. "Now, as you know these are robotic, but they feel, smell, and mostly are real babys. You even got to feed them. Now, this is a major part of your grade, so don't give up!!"  
  
The loud school bell rang. "Have a nice weekend!!" She called out, and everybody left.  
  
****************  
Chapter 1 Finished  
****************  
  
Kaim: I have finished!!  
  
Chibi: Yay!! Remember reviews make us happy.  
  
Siren: Plushies for all those who review!!  
  
Eve: ::Tied up in random closet:: I WANT A PLUSHIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaim:..Umm.....No...There only for reviewers.  
  
Chibi: Tell us if we make any mistakes. 


End file.
